


I'm Here

by YuiUltima



Series: Amphibia- Marcanne(Anne/Marcy) [1]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence?, Comfort, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Guilt, Post-The Planters check in, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiUltima/pseuds/YuiUltima
Summary: (This Is Something I wanted to Do, Because after watching these two Interact for like Literally two episodes I think they're Fucking Adorable, Also. I have no hate for Sasha but for the sake of this Story there might be some minor insults)Anne wakes up after a nightmare about her fight with Sasha. Tired and yearning for a distraction, she decides to take a night stroll around the streets of Newtopia where she bumps into Marcy, The two talk about things, and Anne Realizes something.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu
Series: Amphibia- Marcanne(Anne/Marcy) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895296
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	I'm Here

Anne never had nightmares. She always Had pleasant dreams, or even no dreams at all. But, She never had Nightmares.

So when she woke up covered in Cold Sweat, in the middle of the night. She didn't know what to do, should She wake up Sprig? maybe Hop Pop? Polly? She didn't know, and Truthfully, she didn't want to think about it or even remember about it. 

It was the Worst thing she could ever remember, Probably the Worst thing she ever went through while here in Amphibia.

It was her fight with Sasha. Her Childhood friend, Her Best Friend. Perhaps now even her enemy. To be Frank, Anne hated remembering that Fight, it had been so hard and Very, Very awkward to tell Marcy what happened between her and Sasha.

Ah, Marcy.

Her other Best friend. A Girl Who Anne had just reunited with after being apart for so long.

She was overwhelmed with Emotion when they reunited at the gates of Newtopia, even crying when she knocked her to the ground to hug her. She was Happy Marcy was safe and Unharmed. Although she did change a bit, now taking care of herself better and making her own decisions without Sasha or Anne having to be around, and she was as smart as ever. 

But she was still Marcy. And that was all that mattered.

Sighing, She sat up and Looked around the hotel room. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of her family Sleeping Soundly. She shook her head and Stood up, Moving Quietly towards the door and Closing it Gently as she exited the room.

As Soon as the door Closed she couldn't help but breathe out a sigh of relief. She loved the plantars, they were her family. But She didn't want to bother them, especially since this was about Sasha. Someone, who in a way literally tried to kill them. 

Yeah, That wouldn't be a pleasant conversation.

She turned and slowly walked down the hall, hugging herself with her arms. Staring at the ground, repeating the last words she heard from Sasha over and over again.

_"Hey Anne... Maybe you're better off without me"_

The Image of Sasha Letting go of her hand. The Image of Sasha falling. The Image of Grime Catching Sasha. The Image of Grime walking away, With a Wounded Sasha in his arms.

"Hey!"

Anne Gasped as she collided with a bunch of Bags, She quickly moved and caught them, She stared at the Bellhop who was giving her a dirty look. "Sorry!" She smiled and placed the Bags back on the Cart. The Bellhop sighed and proceeded to push the cart down the hall.

Anne groaned loudly, She Leaned on the wall and slid down. She stared at her hand, it was shaking.

_"Hey Anne... Maybe you're better off without me"_

Anne clenched her hand.

_"Maybe you're better off without me"_

She slammed her fist on the wall behind her, Hearing a Faint 'Hey!' from the room before she stood up and ran down the hall. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. She just needed a distraction, a distraction from Sasha.

Anything, _Anything_ would do. 

She soon found herself outside the Hotel, She took deep breaths, Looking around. There was nobody in sight, The only light illuminating the streets was the moonlight, and the Street Lamps.

Anne relaxed, taking a step down a random street. She closed her eyes, she continued to walk, stopping to stare at the Moon, some flowers and Newtopia Castle. She looked up and stared at the Castle, She wondered. Would the King really be able to help them?

Would they really find a way back home?

Would She and Marcy be able to find Sasha?

... Would Sasha Still care about her?

Anne Groaned, She shook her head. 

_No! That doesn't matter! Well, It does... but I'm trying to Distract myself from her! Besides, it wasn't my fault! All I did was stand up to her! The way she was acting was wrong, my Relationship with her was Toxic._

_She's manipulative!_

_She's Controlling!_

_She's Selfish!_

_..._

_But She's still my friend, and I still Care about her._

Anne gasped as she felt tears Fall from her cheek, She wiped them away and closed her eyes. Hearing only the Whispers of the Wind around her.

No matter how hard she tried to Forget, Or how hard she tried to Distract herself from it. She still cared about Sasha, Sasha was her Childhood friend for god's Sakes! Besides, it was just one fight! How bad could it be? It's not like she and Sasha won't fix things, it'll just take time!

...

And Yet, This overwhelming guilt just wouldn't leave her.

It made her think.

Had she made the right choice?

Should she have just kept her mouth shut?

Should she have jumped to save Sasha?

... Should she have chosen Sasha instead of the plantars?

Anne frowned, she shook her head.

How could she think that? The Plantars were her family, and what she said at Toad Tower? She meant it, Sprig was a much better friend Than Sasha. 

She had come to terms with that. But why would she still think about it? Why can't she leave this behind?

Why won't this guilt just leave her?

"Anne?"

Anne Yelped as she was pulled out of her thoughts, Jumping back and falling to the ground at the sound of a very Familiar Voice.

She looked up and she Immediately Relaxed.

It was Marcy.

She smiled "Hey Marcy"

Marcy frowned, a worried look on her face as she extended her hand towards Anne. Anne Immediately Grabbed it and let herself be pulled up.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you but, What are you doing out here? Especially at this hour?" Anne Couldn't help but smile at the obvious Curiosity in Marcy's Voice, She could tell she was worried about Anne, but she was also curious about her being out here.

In Short. It was adorable, well... At least for Anne it was.

Anne, Not wanting to talk about it. Merely shrugged and smiled "I wanted to take a stroll. You know, Around the City."

Marcy blinked, She Sighed and Crossed her arms "Anne?"

"Yeah?"

"We've been best friends for a long time. I can tell when your Lying and your eyes are puffy, most likely from crying. So, can you tell me What's wrong?"

Anne Stood there for a moment. She thought about it. Maybe Marcy could help? She had been friends with Sasha too. But they had just reunited, and besides, they had the Calamity box to worry about! This wasn't the time, at least not now.

Anne laughed, She placed a hand on her hip "Observant as ever, huh?" But her smile disappear when Marcy continued to frown, Anne Sighed and Looked at the Moon. This was her chance! she could talk about it with something who could actually understand!

But instead of saying what she wanted to say. She said something else.

Looking back at Marcy, She smiled and Shifted her Gaze away, Rubbing her arm "I'm worried about the Music box"

Marcy tilted her head "The Music Box? Why?"

Anne shrugged "I mean, What if King Andris can't help us? What if there's no way back? and then there's... Sasha" She winced slightly at the name "I mean, you said it yourself. even if we did find a way back, it would be pointless without Sasha"

Marcy nodded "I get what you're saying. But I'm sure we'll find a way! All we need to do is learn how the Music box works and BOOM!" She spread her arms open "We go back home, Oh! And with Sasha of course, Once we find her"

Anne winced at the Mention of Sasha, She did her best to smile "Yeah! We can go back home..."

Marcy let her arms fall to her side, She stepped closer to Anne, Who simply jumped back at that. "Something else is bothering you."

Anne Shook her head "No! Really, it was just the Music box thing. Nothing else to worry about"

Marcy Frowned "Does it have something with Sasha?"

Anne Blinked "Sasha? Why would that be worrying me? I'm sure Grime is taking good care of her!"

"You flinch every time we mention her."

"That? oh, It's nothing! Just the cold air"

"Anne"

Anne stopped. Marcy's voice was commanding, She had a Serious look on her face, but nonetheless she could still tell Marcy was still worried about her. Anne Frowned and crossed her arms, She stared at the ground, Refusing to meet Marcy's eyes. 

"Anne, Seriously, What's wrong? Why do you hate when we mention Sasha?"

She didn't answer

"Anne, please?"

The Desperation and worry in her voice, broke Annes Heart. It broke her heart so much, that she slowly lifted her head, She visibly flinched when Marcy reached out and grabbed her hands, Holding them in her own.

They were warm, they were _so_ Warm"

She smiled, But it faltered when Marcy asked again.

"Please, tell me what's wrong. You know you can tell me anything"

Anne Looked at Marcy's eyes, Marcy stared back at her. They continued to have their Staring contest until Anne finally sighed.

"You're not gonna let this go, huh?"

Marcy Shook her head "Not until I figure out what's bothering"

Anne Chuckled, She glanced away "Well, Your right. It is about Sasha"

"So, What's the problem? Are you worried about her?"

Anne Didn't answer, So she kept on Asking questions.

"Are you scared for her?"

"Are you worried about where she is?"

"Do you want to go find her?"

Anne Couldn't take it anymore, the more Marcy mentioned Sasha, the more she asked questions. The more Anne heard those words In her head.

_"Hey Anne... Maybe you're better off without me"_

Marcy continued to ask Questions, And Anne continued to hear those words again, and again. 

Until, She finally snapped.

"I feel Guilty Ok?!"

Marcy Jumped back, Shocked at Anne's sudden outburst. But Anne wasn't Done. No, She was just getting Started.

"Because Maybe, I shouldn't have stood up! Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut! Maybe I should have chosen her instead of my Family!"

Emotions that she kept inside her were suddenly being yelled out, All the while Marcy stared at her with Wide eyes. Anne didn't care, Not now.

"I should have Known my place, I should have just stayed the Simple, easy to manipulate Anne I was back at home! Maybe that way me and Sasha wouldn't have had that fight!"

Anne didn't realize she was crying until she felt tears run down her cheeks. She raised her hand and wiped them away, She froze, Slowly realizing what she just said and looked at Marcy, Who was still staring at her with Wide eyes. 

"O-oh! I um- I Gotta go! See ya tomorrow Marcy!"

She ran away, she continued to run, and ran even Faster when she heard Marcy call after her 

"Anne! Wait, Stop!"

She didn't, She couldn't. Anne continued to run, Marcy close behind her. She heard a thump from behind her, She looked over her shoulder and Frowned when she saw Marcy on the ground, Slowly getting herself back up.

"Anne!"

She didn't stop, Instead she took a random turn and sped off. She wasn't sure if she was getting away from marcy, But at the moment she just continued to Run, Taking turns then and there until she finally stopped to take a breath.

Once she had stopped she looked over her shoulder, No Marcy in sight. So Anne stood there, panting and Looking around for any sight of Marcy. She relaxed when there was absolutely no sight of her. She crouched down and Stared at the ground.

"Why did I say that?" Anne Scolded herself

"I should have just made up an Excuse, Now she knows"

She closed her eyes.

_"Hey Anne... Maybe you're better off without me"_

Anne sighed "She won't leave me alone about this"

"Your right about that"

Anne Yelped and attempted to run off, Only for Marcy to tackle her from the side.

Anne winced as she fell to the ground, She opened her eyes, and her heart began to beat out of her chest at the sight of Marcy pinning her down on the ground.

She had Annes Hands pinned beside her head, She had a serious look on her face, she was sitting on Annes Stomach. Anne Couldn't but Blush at how warm Marcy was, Her hands, her body in general, Just all Warm. It was nice.

Marcy sighed "Anne, Is that really how you felt? This entire time you've felt that way?"

Anne looked at Marcy, She nodded "Yeah"

Marcy frowned "Anne, You should have said something"

Anne shrugged "I wanted to forget"

Marcy Went silent, Anne kept looking away from her, Not daring to say a word.

"You know, what you did wasn't wrong"

Anne turned her head, "Huh?"

"Standing up to Sasha. You know, she liked controlling your every move, Your every decision, everything. She liked manipulating you, it made her feel powerful." Marcy paused, She smiled at Anne and let go of her hands, But she continued to sit there, staring down at her.

"What you did wasn't wrong, You weren't betraying Sasha or anything like that, You were just breaking free from your cage." Marcy giggled, "You've changed, Just Like I have. I know that what happened to you and Sasha was hard, But Anne. You're not alone, You have the Plantars, You have **me** " 

Marcy paused, She leaned down and laid on Annes Chest, Hugging Anne with her arms. "I know this isn't easy for you, but just know. I'm Here"

_"I'm Here"_

Anne Slowly lifted her arms as she proceeded to hug Marcy Back. It seemed so long since she could feel at ease, She wondered. Why did this feel so.. _Right_

It felt so Right to hold Marcy in her arms, She was so Warm, How she was so small in her arms, So...Cute. Anne Sighed, She closed her eyes and Breathed in, She took in Marcy's scent, She smelled good, Was that weird to say? She didn't really care if it was.

Why was she so Happy about being Hugged by Marcy, Sure they had hugged before, But this was nothing special! It's not like she wanted to hug her for hours to no end. It's not like she Wanted to hold hands with her and walk the streets of Newtopia, Taking in the Scenery. It's not like Anne wanted to spend every minute of her day with her.

It's not like she wanted to kiss her!

...

Oh.

Her eyes Widened as she came to the realization. She had a _Crush_ on _Marcy._

Anne Looked down at Marcy, Who was still hugging her. And No matter how it pained her to say it, She said "Marcy? Can we get up now?"

"oh!"

Marcy Jumped up and extended her hand towards Anne. "Sorry about that"

Anne Shrugged and Smiled, She grabbed her hand and pulled herself up "Don't worry about it, I kinda needed that" She paused and looked at Marcy "Hey, Marcy?"

"yeah?"

Anne smiled and Hugged Marcy again, "Thanks, I needed to hear that"

She heard Marcy giggle before she was hugged back "No problem Anne, were friends after all!"

Friends... huh, Anne hated the sound of that word. But oh well, It was better than her getting utterly rejected. Anne Nodded, She Pulled away and Sighed "I'm going to head back to the hotel"

She paused and Looked at Marcy "Wanna Come with?"

Marcy nodded "Yeah"

Anne nodded and Began to walk, Marcy beside her. They were quiet, It wasn't awkward or anything like that, It was just peaceful. "Hey, Anne?"

"Mm?"

"Don't ever Hide something like this ever again"

Anne Looked at Marcy, She jumped when Marcy Grabbed her hand and Intertwined their Fingers. "If you ever start to feel something like that again, please don't hide it. Tell the plantars or if you can't tell them, then at least come to me."

_"I'm Here"_

"I will"

"Promise"

Anne sighed and Smiled at Marcy "I promise"

Marcy Smiled back at her "Good"

They continued to walk. And Anne couldn't have been more Happy, For the first time in Ages, The memories of Sasha weren't bothering her anymore, She finally felt at peace, Yes she still held a bit of Guilt, but...

She glanced at Marcy, Who was Rambling about the first time she met the king.

She had Marcy, And Marcy Had her.

_"I'm Here"_

She knew that these feelings would change everything between her and Marcy, and that if she told Marcy about them, It would never be the same. But she didn't care. As long as she had Marcy by her side, It was all going to be ok.

Anne Smiled, She squeezed Marcy's hand. And She blushed slightly when she felt Marcy Squeeze Back.

_"I'm Here"_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Hope you guys like this Marcanne Story(Is that the Ship Name?) This is Something VERY New for me to do, Since I'm just trying to focus on my Kh Story but I just Couldn't resist making a story about these two. Just so everyone is aware, This story will be a part of Many, MANY Marcanne Stories I'm planning on Writing, Not all of them are going to be connected, some will have 2 or 3 parts but other than that they won't be connected. Anyway, That's all, Hope you guys like the story and Hope you guys Have a fantastic Day.


End file.
